Sentiments empoisonnés
by Machan Valentine
Summary: Fanfic yaoi. Couples : YohjiOmi en fond,pour l'instant KenAya. Chapitre deux en ligne. Une nouvelle mission contre les Schwartz, un nouvel ennemi et un nouveau danger. FIC EN POSE LONGUE DUREE
1. Nouvelle mission, nouveaux dangers

**Sentiments empoisonnés**

**Partie 1 **

Source : Weiss Kreuz.

Auteuse : Machan721065499@aol.com

Genre : peut-être un peu AU vu que je ne connais presque rien à la série, OOC d'Aya (mais c'est logique ici), Yaoi, Shonen aï.

Couples : Ken+Aya, YohjixOmi (en fond).

Note : Ce qui se trouve entre /…/ est le rêve d'Aya, et entre '…', les pensées intérieures des personnages.

Partie 1 : _Nouvelle mission, nouveaux dangers._

 Les Weiss revenaient de leur mission et nouvelle bataille contre les Schwarz qui s'était soldée, comme d'habitude, par la fuite des « gentils » et la pseudo victoire des pseudos « méchants ». [[1]] Notre troupe l'avait encore une fois échappée de peu, à croire que les Schwarz le faisait exprès. C'était comme s'ils les testaient, jouaient avec eux pour vois de quoi ils étaient capables. Et cela les faisait enrager. Surtout Aya qui, au fur et à mesure des missions se renfermait encore plus dans son silence et rage contenue. Et cela n'était pas pour plaire à Ken. Qui aurait pu le croire ? Sûrement pas lui en tout cas. Ken, le footballeur, le sportif, l'entraîneur et coach de jeunes footeux et plus accessoirement le désiré de leur mères et gente féminine en général, était amoureux d'un glaçon. Non, d'un iceberg, du pôle nord et sud réunis. Amoureux d'un de ses amis, un de ses compagnons, d'un… homme. Dur à croire. Etrange il faut dire car toutes ses conquêtes n'avaient été jusque là que féminines. Alors pourquoi était-il tombé amoureux de lui ? Lui et son sal caractère : froid, désagréable, renfermé sur lui-même comme un bigorneau bouilli [[2]], indépendant (très pratique pour l'esprit d'équipe -__-), têtu, et j'en passe et des meilleurs. Mais dieu qu'il était beau. Une beauté froide et mystérieuse. Ses magnifiques cheveux rouge comme les plus belles roses de leur magasin, encadrant à la perfection le contour si fin, si gracile de son visage. Et ses yeux, d'un bleu comme le ciel dénudé de tout nuage. Mais si tristes et parfois si vide, comme si, le jour où sa sœur fut tuée, son âme et son cœur étaient partis avec. Non son cœur était bien là, mais il était devenu si dur, si froid, entouré de la muraille de Chine sans doute. Mais pour une raison qui ne saisissait pas encore très bien, il l'aimait. Il savait au plus profond de lui que tout ce qu'il connaissait sur lui n'était qu'une carapace faite pour se protéger du monde extérieur si cruel. Et il voulait pouvoir un jour passer cette carapace, pouvoir lui montrer que la vie à malgré tout ses bons côtés. La vie ne vaut peut être rien, mais rien de vaut la vie. Oui un jour il passera au travers et lui montrera ce qu'est la vie, ce qu'est l'amour. Difficile à dire qu'en on considère au fond de soi qu'il est sans doute aussi beau qu'Eros lui-même, le dieu de l'amour. Mais c'était aussi un guerrier sans pitié, un homme mystérieux, intouchable, sauf peut être par les armes des mortels.

Les combats restaient encore et toujours les même : Yohji/Schuldig, Omi/Nagi, Ken/Farfarello, et Aya/Crawford. Après un combat épique entre les deux chefs, ils étaient repartis en vie, un miracle en soi lorsque l'on sait qu'il avait fallu protéger le leader des Weiss pour éviter qu'il ne soit plus blessé qu'il ne l'était. Yohji l'avait ensuite porté sur son dos pendant la moitié du trajet jusqu'à ce que Mank vienne les chercher et les déposer à la base, cachée derrière l'enseigne de « fleuristes ». Des fleuristes mercenaires.

- Ken ? Ken t'es toujours là ?

Siberian sortit brusquement de ses pensées. 

- Pardon ?

- Tu n'as rien écouté ?! fit Yohji en soupirant.

- Je… Désolé !!

- On se demandait qui pourrait s'occuper d'Aya le temps qu'il se rétablisse !!

- On pensait que tu pourrais le faire !! ^^

- Hein ? *_rougissement_* Mais pourquoi moi ?

- Bin Yohji doit s'occuper de la clientèle et je dois aller en cours !! 

- Mais moi aussi je peux m'occuper de la clientèle !! Et puis je dois aller entraîner les petits !!! dit-il de plus en plus rouge.

- Hep hep hep !!! C'est MOI qui m'occupe des clientes !! Qu'est-ce que t'y veux ? Elles ne peuvent pas résister à mon charme légendaire !! ^^ Et puis tu as bien un remplaçant pour tes cours, ne ? Et puis, vu tes horaires, tu pourras y allé régulièrement vu qu'Omi fini tôt !!

- Et puis ce n'est l'histoire que de quelques jours !! 

- Mais… Mais… Bon ok !! concéda-t-il.

- ^______^

- ^___^

- 'Je vais les étriper !!!!!' é__è

- Bien, maintenant que le problème et résolu, tu peux tout de suite te mettre au travail !! 

- Là ? Maintenant ?? Tout de suite ???  #O__o#

- Nan une fois qu'il sera mort et enterré, quand les asticots l'auront bouffé !! __

Le beau brun parti en grommelant s'occuper du blessé. Derrière lui, deux grands sourires moqueurs.

Une fois devant la porte de chambre de son coéquipier, il se força à se calmer, étant dans un état de fébrilité assez important. Il inspira profondément et toqua. Il attendit quelques instants et répéta son action n'obtenant aucune réponse. Mais toujours rien. Il ouvrit la porte, le cœur serré. Et là il crut mourir sur place d'une crise cardiaque. Aya était

… nu… non torse nu, allongé sur son lit. Il semblait dormir. Ken se sentit rougir devant, il faut bien le dire, le plus bel homme du monde. [[3]] Il avança vers le lit, lentement, son corps bouillonnant à chaque nouveaux pas. Il avisa la bassine d'eau avec gant et serviette, ainsi que la trousse de secours à côté de la table de nuit. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit, hésitant, ne voulant réveiller son ami. Il trempa le gant dans l'eau encore tiède et entreprit de nettoyer tout le sans sécher sur son visage et son torse. Mais, chose logique, à peine avait-il poser le gant sur son visage qu'Aya se réveilla en sursaut, le prenant à la gorge.

- A… Aya… lâches… moi…

Réalisant qu'il étranglait et QUI il étranglait, il relâcha sa prise, fusillant l'intrus du regard.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma chambre ? dit-il d'un ton froid.

- Je suis venu te soigner !! répliqua-t-il en reprenant son action là où l'avait arrêté.

Mais Aya repoussa la main qui s'approchait de son visage.

- Fous-moi la paix !!! Je peux très bien le faire moi-même !!! 

- Arrête d'être aussi têtu et désagréable !!! Tu vois pas dans quel état tu es imbécile ?!!! Si on avait pas été là pour te secourir tout à l'heure tu serais mort !!!! hurla-t-il.

- J'vous ai rien demandé que je sache !!!

- On est une équipe !!! Une E-Q-U-I-P-E !!! On doit s'aider les uns les autres !!!

- J'ai pas choisi de faire parti d'une équipe !!!

Ken, à bout, lui jeta le gant en pleine figure, se leva et sorti en claquant la porte.

- 'Non mais pour qui il se prend celui-là !!!! Je suis venu le soigné bien gentiment et voilà comment il me remercie !!! Je le déteste, je le déteste !!!!'

Furibond, Sibérian descendit les escaliers. Le changement d'attitude pour le moins expressif ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de ses deux amis qui stoppèrent ce qu'ils faisaient pour aller voir ce qui s'était passé.

- Kenken ? Ca va pas ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Ce qui s'est passé ??? Cet enfoiré m'a clairement fait comprendre qu'il n'avait rien à faire avec nous et qu'il n'avait en aucun cas besoin de notre aide !!! è__é

- C'est Aya aussi !!

- Je pense pas que ce soit une excuse valable !!!! Désolé !! 

- Hum… Je vais aller le voir !!

- Ouais c'est ça !! Vas-y avant que je l'étripe !!!

Yohji soupira puis alla rendre une visite « amicale » au glaçon universel.

- Aya ? C'est moi ! Je peux entrer s'il te plait ?

- C'est pour quoi encore ?!!!

Il entra, bien décider à s'expliquer sur son attitude. Mais lorsqu'il le vit, sa rage se dissipa d'un cou. Abyssinian, malgré ses profondes blessures s'était nettoyé tout le corps et était en train de se bander le torse.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- J'me soigne !! Ca se voit pas ?!

- Mais quand… quand on t'a ramené tu tenais à peine debout !! O__o

- Et ? Je récupère vite un point c'est tout !!

- T'es pas humain !! -__-

- Hn ! Tu voulais quoi ? dit-il d'un ton neutre.

- Hm ? Ah oui !! Tu pourrais modérer tes propos quand même !! 

- Nous y revoilà !

- Franchement, quand Kenken est descendu, il était vraiment à bout !! Et puis ce que tu lui as dit… ça se fait pas !!!

- Je me fous de votre avis !! Si je fais équipe avec vous, ce n'est pas par choix mais par OBLIGATION !!!

- Oui mais en attendant, content ou pas, on doit agir tous ensemble !!! Et pas chacun dans son coin !!!

- Tu me gonfles ! Sors d'ici !

- Aya !!!

- J'ai dit SORS D'ICI !!!!!!!

Yohji renonça l'affrontement. Il le connaissait bien. Lorsqu'il se mettait dans une telle explosion de colère, essayer de le raisonner relevait de la mission impossible, impensable même. Il sortit donc et rejoignit ses coéquipiers qui s'occupaient d'arroser les fleurs.

- Alors ? Dit Ken avec une pointe d'espoir.

- Plus têtu qu'une mule !! __

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez précisément ? Demanda Omi.

- Lui faire comprendre que l'on est une équipe !! 

- Aaaaah !! Oké !!

Dans la chambre du leader des Weiss.

- 'Mais c'est pas vrai ! Ils sont pas foutu de me laisser tranquille ! Et puis j'en ai marre de leurs critiques à la voler comme ça !! C'est vrai quoi !! J'ai pas besoin d'eux !! Je peux très bien m'occuper de moi-même !!'

Il s'allongea, grimaçant sous la douleur de ses diverses blessures pas si bien soignées qu'il n'y paraissait.

- J'ai besoin de personne !

Et il s'endormit.

/- Ayaaaa !!

Abyssinian eu à peine le temps de se retourner qu'il se fit aplatir au sol par Sibérian, lui évitant une onde psychique qui démolie le mur derrière eux.

- Tu n'as rien ?

- Fous moi la paix ! 

Il se releva brutalement, bousculant son coécipier et reparti à l'attaque. Au moment où il allait transpercer Crawford, Farfarello lui s'occupait du cas de Ken, le mitraillant littéralement de coups divers et variés. Il hésita quelques secondes car au vue de la situation de Sibérian, il était fort à parier qui n'allait pas tenir encore bien longtemps face à son adversaires sans pitié. Mais ce fut quelques secondes de trop. Crawford sorti un poignard de sa manche et le lui planta en pleine gorge. /

Ran se réveilla en sursaut, trempé de sueur. Quel cauchemar. Il avait été battu par les Schwarz. Enfin en songes. Mais ce qui s'était passé lors de leur dernière mission y ressemblait fortement. Tout ça à cause de cette hésitation. Il le savait pourtant. Il n'avait le droit ni à l'erreur, ni à la moindre hésitation, ni même aux sentiments. Ou tout finirait comme son rêve, par la mort. C'était pour cela qu'il ne voulait pas travailler en équipe. Il ne vouait pas avoir à un moment ou à un autre un moment de faiblesses. Il aurait voulu faire ses missions en solo, pour le pouvoir s'occuper que de sa petite personne. Pour ne pas s'attacher, même pas par amitié, pour ne pas souffrir. Telle était sa devise depuis la mort de sa sœur. Il avait compris à ses dépends que s'attacher à la moindre personne, à la moindre chose pouvait vous briser une vie à tout jamais. Et ça il ne voulait pas, il ne voulait plus. Car il savait que si cela arrivait, il ne le supporterait plus et se suiciderait, ce qu'il avait déjà voulu faire à la suite de l'accident tragique de sa sœur. Mais il n'avait put. Il avait été retenu par son esprit de vengeance mais aussi parce qu'ils avaient rencontrer les autres Weiss, quelques années plus tard. Sans doute était-ce eux qui le maintenait en vie. Qu'il le veuille ou non, il s'était attaché un peu à eux, sans quoi il n'aurait jamais eu cette hésitation.

Fin 1ère partie

  


* * *

[1] Bah quoi ? S'ils étaient vraiment méchants y'aurait quand même un mort, ne ? ^^

[2] Babel : MDR !!!! Tu la sort d'où cette expression à la con ?

Machan : Je sais pas !! Peut être u traumatisme de mes vacances !! ^__^

[3] Babel : Euh tu crois pas qu'il y a un « petit » parti prit là ?

Machan : Meuh non !! ^^

Babel : -__-


	2. Coma

**Sentiments empoisonnés**

**Partie 2**

****

****

Source : Weiss Kreuz.

Auteuse : Machan721065499@aol.com

Genre : peut-être un peu AU vu que je ne connais presque rien à la série, OOC d'Aya (mais c'est logique ici), Yaoi, Shonen aï.

Couples : Ken+Aya, YohjixOmi (en fond).

Partie 2 : _Coma_

 Le lendemain matin, dès 7h00, tout le monde était debout dans le magasin, déjà en train de s'occuper des plantes. Mais le plus surprenant était qu'Aya remplissait son rôle comme d'habitude malgré ses blessures. Ses coéquipiers se demandèrent réellement s'il n'avait pas du sang de vampire dans les veines pour se rétablir aussi vite. Cela expliquerait aussi son teint blafard de tous les jours, quoi qu'un peu plus prononcer aujourd'hui. 

Fujimiya monta sur l'escabeau pour arroser les potiches mais se sentit en déséquilibre pendant quelques secondes. Il tangua légèrement mais se ressaisit vite. Peut-être n'allait-il pas aussi bien qu'il le pensait. Peut-être que ses soins n'étaient pas suffisants. Mais étant le chef, il ne devait en aucun cas montrer la moindre once de faiblesse. 

La matinée se passa tranquillement il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde pour l'instant. Pas comme dans quelques heures, où toutes les filles accourront dans le magasin après les cours pour les charmer. Outre leur talent pour faire de magnifiques bouquets, assortiments et soins des plantes, ils étaient aussi réputés pour leur charme incroyable qui attirait la clientèle féminine. 

Pendant le repas, Yohji n'arrêtait pas de parler avec Omi et Ken sur son « incommensurable talent de séducteur », fantasmant d'être dans la série « Bachelor », mais avec Omi en prétendant bien sûr. Aya, comme d'habitude, ne participait pas à la conversation. Sauf que cette fois, sa tête bourdonnait. Il leva le nez de son assiette et eu l'impression que l'air s'était transformer en eau, et qu'elle ondulait. Il se massa les tempes. Une fois la sensation passée, il continua à manger mine de rien. Enfin c'et ce qu'il croyait. Ses amis avaient bien vu qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal. 

Il était maintenant 15h00. Dans pas loin d'une heure, la clientèle allait rappliquer et ça, Abyssinian ne se sentait pas capable de l'affronter. Il prit un pot dans ses bras qui gênait le passage à la caisse et le déplaça. Mais tout d'un coup, sa vision se brouilla, sa tête tourna, ses jambes se dérobèrent et il tomba comme une masse. Les autres Weiss furent avertis par le bruit du pot qui se brise et celui, mat, du corps qui tombe. Yohji le retourna, lui tapota les joues, levant légèrement sa tête.

- Aya !! Oh Aya !! Debout !! Eh !! C'est pas l'heure de flancher !!!

- Il a perdu connaissance !!

Omi prit son pouls. Il battait encore mais faiblement.

- Il est peut-être sans le coma ! 

- Quoi ? C'est pas possible !!!  _S'écria Ken _ Allé Aya !! Lève-toi !! Ouvre les yeux !! Tu peux pas nous faire ça !!  _Dit-il en le secouant._

- Je vais appeler les pompiers !! 

5 minutes plus tard, Fujimiya était dans le camion. Ken enfourcha sa moto et suivit le véhicule, ses deux amis restant pour s'occuper du magasin. 

16h30. Le médecin alla voir Ken.

- Comment va-t-il docteur ?

- Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, et je ne cherche pas à savoir mais votre amis a perdu pas mal de sang et ses blessures se sont infectées ! Il à fait une anémie et est tombé dans un coma léger ! 

- Ce n'est pas grave alors ?

- Ca ne le sera pas s'il reste trois, quatre jours ici et qu'il est au repos complet en rentrant chez lui pendant un bon mois ! 

- Un mois ?

- C'est le temps qu'il lui faudra pour qu'il récupère complètement ! Nous lui avons correctement nettoyer ses nombreuses blessures, et même recousues certaines ! Vit-il seul ou a-t-il quelqu'un pour s'occuper de lui ?

- Euh, il vit avec deux de mes amis et moi-même, au dessus d'un magasin, pourquoi ?

- Une fois rentré, interdiction formelle de travailler ! Il devra rester cocher un maximum de temps, vous devrez l'aider et surtout le surveiller ! 

- Bien docteur ! 

Ainsi, Aya resta deux jours à l'hôpital, récupérant plus vite que prévu et fut autoriser à rentrer. Les Weiss durent alors affronter leur pire cauchemar, leur mission la plus compliquée et dangereuse : s'occuper de leur leader et l'obliger à rester couché. Qui aurait put croire que s'occuper d'un malade pouvait être aussi compliqué ? Ils n'eurent pas d'autre choix que de lui donner des somnifères et l'enfermer à clef dans sa chambre pour qu'il ne sorte pas et qu'il se repose. Ils crurent qu'ils allaient devoir lui mettre la camisole et l'attacher sur son lit quand il s'était enfuit par la fenêtre du 1er étage au bout de seulement deux semaines. Il leur avait fallut trois heures pour le retrouver et une autre pour le ramener dans sa chambre.

Enfin le côté positif pour Ken était qu'il pouvait le toucher, rêve qu'il pensait irréalisable. Certes c'était toujours la guerre à chaque fois qu'il rentrait dans sa chambre. Surtout au début, il devait éviter l'oreiller, le traversin et tout ce qui passait sous la main du « malade », y compris la lampe de chevet et le réveil. Mais une fois qu'il n'avait plus rien à lui lancer et que sa tentative de fuite par la porte entrouverte échouée, il retournait se coucher en maudissant le monde entier et se « laissait » tant bien que mal soigner. 

Au fur et à mesure, voyant bien qu'il ne pouvait ni menacer, ni amadouer, ni marchander, ni même se barrer, il se fit à l'idée qu'on le soigne. Il remarqua aussi que ce n'était pas si désagréable. Il appréciait presque qu'on s'occupe de lui. Mais ça, il le gardait bien pour lui.

**ΩΩΩ**

Trois jours plus tard, les Weiss eurent la visite de Mank. Et comme d'habitude, ils allaient se retrouver aux Schwartz. Ils allaient devoir détruire une fabrique de parfum, qui n'étai qu'une couverture à un trafic de drogues et même poisons en tout genre. Bien évidemment, il était hors de question qu'Aya y participe. Mais allez lui dire ça. Il rentra dans une colère impressionnante et ses coéquipiers n'eurent d'autres choix que de le laisser venir avec eux sous peine de se faire trancher la gorge après avoir eu le corps lacérer et les os brisés les uns après les autres, au fur et à mesure. Eurk. __

Mais Ken ne voulait pas il ne voulait pas qu'Aya vienne avec eux. Certes il avait presque totalement récupéré mais ce n'était que « presque ». En temps normal, ils avaient déjà du mal à s'en sortir mais là… Il ne pouvait se faire à l'idée de le perdre, lui qui comptait plus que tout à ses yeux. Mais il n'avait rien voulut entendre.

**ΩΩΩ**

Le quatuor arriva vers les 1h00 du matin devant l'immense bâtisse sombre, éclairée sur un des flancs par les lampadaires bordant la route. Aussi discrètement que possible, ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur pour pouvoir soit d'un, si les trafiquants étaient encore là, de les tuer et tout faire sauter de deux, s'ils n'étaient pas là de tout faire sauter quand même après avoir prit des indices pour retrouver les malfaiteurs. 

Apparemment, ils devront appliquer le deuxième cas de figure. Ils se mirent lors à explorer la bâtisse de fond en comble, posant des explosifs avec mise à feu à distance une fois les documents récupérés. Mais ils avaient prévus leur coup car il n'avait rien laissé d'autre que leur matériel et un peu de leur marchandise rien qui puissent donner des indices concrets. Mais au moment où ils allaient ouvrir la dernière porte, toutes les lumières s'allumèrent, les faisant sursauter.

- Ils sont ici ! 

- Oui mais où ?

- J'ai ma petite idée !

La main sur la gaine de son sabre, il ouvrit la porte, près à tout, enfin presque. 

Les Schwartz étaient bien là, Crawford en train de lire un journal, Schuldig lové dans ses bras, Farfarello avec sa camisole et Nagi qui leur souriait. Bon jusque là, tout est normal. Le plus étrange était ce cinquième homme qui caressait les cheveux de Farfi comme on le ferait avec un chien sans que ce dernier ne se rebelle. 

A l'entrée de leurs concurrents, Brad replia et rangea son prospectus, privant l'allemand de sa douce étreinte.

- Bienvenu les Weiss !! 

- Schwarz…  _Siffla Aya_

- Laissez moi vous présenter notre nouveau membre, et accessoirement votre nouvel ennemi : Max Torton ! 

- Bonsoir !! ^__^

- Eh c'est pas juste !! Vous êtes plus nombreux que nous !!!  _Clama Yohji_

- C'est quand même pas de notre faute  si vous êtes des exclus de a société !!  -__-

Cette remarque fit bouillir Aya. Au moment où il allait se jeter, sabre en avant sur eux, Ken le retint par l'épaule.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

- Tout d'abord protéger cette marchandise de nos esclaves qui, il faut dire, nous rapporte gros ! 

- Et ?

- Schuldig ?

- Oui ?

- C'est bon ou pas ?

- Faut tester ! Je crois que j'ai tout bon mais je préfère vérifier !! ^___^

- Biiien !!

Sans crier gare, Brad lança trois couteaux qui firent mouches respectivement dans l'épaule d'Omi, Yohji et Ken qui se retinrent d'hurler sous la douleur.

Abyssisnian regarda ses coéquipiers les uns après les autres, masquant toujours ses émotions.

- Et ?  _Dit-il d'un ton provocateur_

- Schuldig ?__

- Sibérian ! __

- Sûr ? O__o__

- ^__^ Vérification !! __

Alors qu'il enlevait la lame de son épaule en grimaçant de douleur, Ken fut la cible d'une onde de choc envoyée par Nagi.

Cette fois Aya en avait marre. Pourquoi s'attaquait-il à ses coéquipiers et pas à lui ? Il fit alors ce que Ken l'avait empêcher de faire précédemment, il fonça sue les Schwartz, se moquant bien de savoir s'ils étaient plus nombreux et donc supérieurs à lui. Il dut tout d'abord affronter Farfarello qui enchaînait à une vitesse fulgurante les coups que le leader parait avec son arme, ne lui laissant aucun temps pour riposter. Yohji et Omi, malgré leur blessure vinrent prêter main forte à leur chef mais pour une courte durée. Ken, quand à lui, était tombé dans l'inconscient après on violent choc contre le mur sur lequel l'avait projeté Nagi. 

Crawford voulut s'approcher du corps immobile de Sibérain mais Ran, le voyant faire, se dégagea de la mitraillette de coups de Farfi et s'interposa entre son coéquipier et son pire ennemi.

- Ne le touche pas !! 

Il se positionna en garde face à lui, prêt à combattre. Mais à son grand étonnement, Brad n'en fit rien. Il se contenta de lui sourire et fit signe à Max de venir.

- Max, à toi de jouer !! ^__

- Vous êtes sûr de votre coup au moins ?!

- Certain !!! ^^  _Répondit Schuldig_

- Alors allons-y !!! ^^

Aya, craignant ce qui allait se passer recula d'un pas et raffermit sa poigne sur son sabre. 

Max fonça droit sur lui, laissant à peine de temps au Weiss de réagir mais il réussi malgré tout à asséner un coup tranchant… dans le vide. Au moment où la lame allait le toucher, Max se baissa en se décalant légèrement sur le côté et passa à côté d'Abyssinian en coup de vent.

- 'M'aurait-il louper ???'  _Se demandât-il_

Il se retourna pour lui faire face et vit son sourire, le genre de sourire qui ne prédit rien de bon. Sa vision de brouilla (décidément c'est devenu une habitude chez lui) et il eut à peine le temps de remarquer la petite fiole qu'il tenait dans sa main avant de tomber, un genou et une main à terre, respirant difficilement. Il porta sa main à sa gorge et essaya de respirer, mais l'air lui manquait. Il entendit vaguement ce dont les Schwartz parlaient.

- T'y est pas allé un peu fort là ? _Demanda Nagi_

- Au moins, comme ça, on verra s'il est digne ou non  d'être notre adversaire ! S'il survit, c'est bien, s'il meurt, tant pis pour lui ! C'est qu'il est trop faible !!

- Vous me direz quand vous aurez fini de faire mumuse avec ses pauvres Weiss ! __

- C'est toi que dit ça Shu ? Je te signale que t'es un des principaux acteurs là !! ____

- ^^__

Crawford s'approcha d'Aya gisant au sol, s'accroupit devant lui et lui déclara tout sourire.

- Fais de beaux rêves !! ^__^

- Sa… Salaud…

- Tu me remercieras un jour ! A charge de revanche !! 

Et les Schwartz partirent, la marchandise avec eux, laissant dans le bâtiment vide des ennemis sérieusement blessés.

**ΩΩ**

- Allo ?

- Manx ?

- Oui ? Qui est à l'appareil ?

- Si tu veux les retrouver vivants, t'as intérêt de te dépêcher et d'aller les chercher 17 rue Dreslan-Wreran ! 

- Qui est à l'appareil ????

- Tuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut.

Manx raccrocha le combiné, exaspérée. C'était quoi encore cette histoire ? A 4h00 du matin en plus. Mais, prise de doutes, elles appela quelques collègues et alla au lieu dit.

**ΩΩ**

- Brad ! Pourquoi tu l'as appelée ?  _Demanda Schuldig blottit dans ses bras_

- Vu l'état dans lequel ils étaient, ils risquaient de mourir si on ne faisait rien ! __

- T'as eu une vision ?__

- Oui ! __

- Et tu sais ce qui va se passe maintenant ?__

- En gros… Oui ! ^^__

- J'peux savoir ?__

- Seulement si tu arrêtes de m'écraser contre la portière !! -_- __

- Désolé mamour !!! ^__^__

Ils retournaient chez eux, Max volant, Nagi à ses côtés, Brad et Schuldig à l'arrière et Farfarello dans le coffre avec sa camisole. ^^

**Fin 2ème partie**

Machan : Pauvre mamour !!!!!! Qué qu'on te fait subir comme misère !! é__è

Ken : Je te signale que c'est de ta faute !! __

Machan : __ Pourquoi t'es si cruel avec moi !! é__è

Ken : Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ????   ?__ ?

Omi : Machan c'est pas la peine !! Tu ne pourras pas gagner ! -__-

Ken : On peut m'expliquer deux secondes ce qu'il se passe ?

Machan : PAR LA GRIFFE DU TIGRE !!!!!!!!! … TIR DU TIGRE !!!!!! AND THE EYE OF THE TIGER…

*Omi qui lui remet gentiment sa camisole*

Ken : ?__ ?

Omi : Je crois qu'elle est en surdose de « tigre » ! Avec ton arme et ses pensées tournées vers Landers, ça fait deux informations et son cerveau à du mal !! ^^

Ken : Ah ?

Machan : TECHNIQUE DES SIX DRAGONS DE L'ECOLE HITENMITSURUGI !! … AMIDAMARU FUSION !!!!! …LE TESSAIGA DEPLOIE ENFIN SA PUISSANCE !!!!!

Omi : … -__-

Ken : C'est quoi là ?

Omi : Elle se prend pour Kenshin, Yoh, et Inu Yasha !! Qu'on lui enlève les posters qu'elle a dans sa chambre !!!!!! 

Machan : 17 rue Dreslan-Wreran !! 17 rue Dreslan-Wreran !! 17 rue Dreslan-Wreran !!

Ken : Et là?

Omi : Je sais pas !! Apparement c'est en relation avec un manga mais j'ai toujours pas réussi à décoder le message !! 

Ken : Ca me dit vaguement quelque chose mais quoi ?!

Pour celui ou celle qui arrivera à trouver de quoi je parle, aura le droit à un cadeau, je sais pas encore quoi, mais y'en aura un !! ^^ Bonne chance !!! 


	3. Désespoir

**Sentiments empoisonnés**

**Partie 3**

****

****

****

Source : Weiss Kreuz.

Auteuse :

Genre : OOC de Kenken, Yaoi, Shonen aï.

Couples : KenAya, YohjixOmi (en fond).

Note : Je remercie toutes celles qui m'ont soutenues :

Val-rafale : Bah j'espère que tu vas un peu mieux voir où je veux en venir avec ce chapitre quoi que c'est pas folichon. -- Tout deviendra plus clair dans le 4ème. Bon désolée mais là y'a pas Crawford. -- Pour ce qui est d'une future mort des Schwartz ou de leur acharnement sur les pauvres Weiss, bah tu verras tout ça après.

Slyn.yuuka : Désolée de te décevoir mais Farfi va juste faire quelques brèves apparitions, très brèves même dans la suite, gomen.

Yaonne-san : Merci pour ta review, j'avoue avoir totalement mi cette fic de côté, alors que je l'ai fini sur papier. -- Mais ça m'a motiver de voir une nouvelle tite review donc valà la suite.

Merci beaucoup à toutes et désolée d'avoir mi autant de temps à lancer la suite. Je vais essayer de lancer la prochaine partie plus rapidement. .

Ah oui aussi je risque peut-être de lancer mes fics sur mon site d'abord et après sur , donc voilà l'adresse si vous voulez y faire un petit tour vite fait : http:sukiyanen.free.fr/Sukiyanen/

Partie 3 : _Désespoir._

Lorsque Ken se réveilla, la première chose dont il fut certain était qu'il était bien vivant. Sa blessure à l'épaule gauche le lançait, et pour pimenter le tout il avait un mal de crâne horrible. Comme une gueule de bois. Il essaya de se remémorer ce qui c'était passé et, avec difficulté, il se leva, un peu hésitant dans sa démarche. Il sortit de sa chambre et descendit les escaliers, se maintenant fermement à la rampe. Entendant des bruits venant du salon, il ouvrit la porte pour voir Manx, Yohji et Omi en train de discuter autour d'un café.

- Oh, bonjour Ken !

- 'Lut Omi !

- Salut Ken !

- 'Lut Yohji !

- Bonjour mon petit Ken !

- Gneuh ! 'Jour Manx ! … Qué tu fais là toi ?

- C'est gentil de me dire ça ! Moi qui suis venue vous chercher dans ce bâtiment vers les 4h00 du matin !

- Hein ?

- Assied-toi ! On va t'expliquer !

Une fois le Weiss installé, une bonne tasse de café et un croissant de servi, Manx raconta tout ce qui s'était passé depuis ces deux derniers jours.

- 2 jours ?

- Tu es resté inconscient à la suite du choc ! Yohji et Omi ont quant à eux mis une bonne journée pour récupérer un tant soit peu de force !

- Et Aya ? S'empressa-t-il de demander.

- Rouky ? Il dort toujours ! Enfin quand je dis dort…

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Baaah d'après Manx, il a du inhaler un poison assez puissant et… Commença à expliquer Omi.

- UN POISON ?????????

- Oui ! Il en présente les symptômes… Continua Manx.

- Est-ce qu'il va… mourir ?

- Ca, c'est à lui de décider ! Dit Yohji.

- Nous lui avons injecté un antidote mais une journée s'était déjà écoulée…

- Pas lui… Non, pas lui…

- Ken… ?!

L'interpellé semblait déconnecté. Les yeux dans le vide, le regard fixant un point imaginaire sur la table. Sa main trembla. Et sa tasse tomba, répandant le liquide sombre et brûlant sur le tapis.

- Hey !! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ??!! S'écria Yohji.

Omi passa la main devant ses yeux, espérant le faire revenir à la réalité.

- Kenken ?

Il leva les yeux vers le petit Bombay, les larmes prêtent à couler.

- Dis-moi que c'est pas vrai Omi ! Dis-le-moi ! Tout… Tout ça c'est des conneries hein ?! Il est juste un peu fatigu ?! Hein ??

- Je… Je suis désolé Ken, mais… c'est la vérité.

Ikida se leva brusquement, repoussant la main du plus jeune qui voulait le consoler, et partit en direction de la chambre de leur chef. La porte s'ouvrit en fracas et Ken saisit par le col du tee-shirt, Aya, endormi. Il le secoua dans tous les sens en lui criant dessus.

- DEBOUT AYA !! C'EST PAS L'HEURE DE DORMIR !!!!!! ALLEZ REVEILLE-TOI !!!!! CEST PAS LA PEINE DE FAIRE SEMBLANT !!!!!!!

Mais il n'obtint aucune réaction. Il le lâcha et le corps retomba sur le matelas, inerte.

- Si t'ouvres pas les yeux d'ici 20 secondes, je… je... je te tranche la gorge !!!!!!

Il commença le décompte en allant prendre le sabre posé dans un coin de la pièce. Il le sortit de son fourreau et mis la lame au niveau de la gorge de son coéquipier.

En entendant le vacarme dans la chambre, Omi et Yohji montèrent au pas de course les escaliers, suivit de Manx.

- KEN ?!!!! Ca va pas la tête !!!!!!

- 3… je t'en supplie m'oblige pas à le faire… 2… Aya… 1…

Il leva la lame, espérant que le Weiss se réveille et attrape l'arme au moment où il la rabaisserait vers sa gorge. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Yohji se jeta sur lui en lui faisant un plaquage et Omi lui retira l'arme des mains.

Balinese le retourna et lui donna un coup de poing au visage, lui faisant retrouver un minimum de lucidité.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend bon sang de bonsoir !!!! Si on t'avait pas retenu, tu l'aurais tu !!!

- De toute façon… Qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé hein ?!... Il va mourir, avec ou sans moi… Je ne veux pas !!!!!!

Il se mit à pleurer, n'en pouvant plus. Il avait son cœur pris dans un étau qui ne faisait que le serrer toujours un peu plus, jusqu'à l'écraser complètement.

- Je veux pas… je veux pas… pas le perdre… jamais… Répétait-il sans fin.

Yohji le prit dans ses bras et essaya de le réconforter. Omi s'agenouilla près d'eux et enlaça à son tour son ami.

Le fait de voir leur leader… leur coéquipier… leur ami dans cet état les touchait tous. Mais Ken était sans nul doute le plus blessé. Omi savait très bien pourquoi. il lui avait déjà parlé de ses sentiment pour son « glaçon » comme il l'avait appelé. Yohji, lui, avait deviné. Il n'avait eu que quelques soupçons au début, mais durant ces derniers jours, son idée se confirma.

Ils restèrent ainsi enlacés pendant de longues minutes. Manx était repartie, jugeant que c'était à eux maintenant de prendre les choses en main.

Une fois calmé, Ken demanda à ses mais de le laisser seul avec leur leader, leur promettant de ne plus jamais céder à une impulsion négative aussi stupide qui ne servait à rien, sauf peut-être à le faire un peu plus souffrir.

Ken prit la chaise de son bureau et l'installa à côté du lit. Il lui passa un coup de gant sur le visage, recouvert de sueurs en raison de la lutte intérieure qu'il menait contre le poison. Ceci fait, il prit sa main et la serra contre lui, en déposant quelques baisés dessus.

- Aya… Ran s'il te plait… Reviens parmi nous ! Chuchota-t-il. Ne nous laisse pas… ne me laisse pas comme ça ! Je ne veux pas que tu meures ! Tu… Tu as encore toute la vie devant toi ! Tu es jeune… et beau ! Je t'aime Ran… Je t'aimerais toujours ! Si tu meurs, je… je ne sais pas ce que je ferais mais… il est certain que si je ne mets pas fin à mes jours en me tuant physiquement, je me détruirais intérieurement… S'il te plait… Bats-toi !! Bats-toi contre ce poison !!! Je t'en supplie, ne me laisse pas…

Il essuya les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues d'une main, ne voulant lâcher celle de son amour.

- Tu sais quand… quand tu as été blessé lors de notre dernière mission… j'étais aux anges ! Enfin dans un sens… C'était pour moi l'occasion de passer un peu de temps avec toi… rien que toi. C'est aussi une des premières où j'ai pu te toucher…

Il porta la main au visage de son leader et le caressa doucement, suivant avec précision le contour de son menton, de son nez, ses sourcils, pour ensuite redescendre vers ses lèvres. Ces lèvres qui n'attendaient que les siennes.

- Ran… s'il te plait, reviens-moi…

Il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son «beau au bois dormant ».

- Je t'aime… Souffla-t-il sur ses lèvres avant de se réinstaller sur sa chaise.

Les jours passèrent, interminables pour les Weiss. Aya ne s'était toujours pas réveillé, plongé dans le coma. Manx leur avait apporté de quoi le perfuser. Il aurait certes été plus simple de l'emmener à l'hôpital mais en raison de leur dernière visite, on commencerait à avoir des doutes. Les Weiss étaient peut-être du côté de la justice, d'une forme de justice tout du moins, mais ils agissaient dans l'ombre.

Trois semaines passèrent sans aucun changement. Ken voulait encore y croire. Mais ses deux équipiers s'étaient déjà fait une raison. A ce stade, il ne se réveillerait plus.

**Fin 3ème partie.**

Machan : Pfiouuuu… Et beh c'est qu'on fait dans le joyeux là dis donc. --

Aya : Je passe pour un faible l

Machan : Mais nan !! Maxou na moi t'as donné une bonne dose de poison. C'est normal que tu sois dans cet état.

Aya : -.-

Ken : Dis il va s'en sortir hein ?! 

Machan : regarde ses feuilles Bah euh…

Ken : Oo Nan tu vas pas oser… Quand même pas…

Machan : Bah tu devras attendre la suite. 


	4. Le vrai Aya ?

**Sentiments empoisonnés**

**Partie 4**

****

****

****

Source : Weiss Kreuz.

Auteuse

Genre : OOC de Kenken, Yaoi, Shonen aï.

Couples : KenAya, YohjixOmi (en fond).

Disclamer : Je sais, cela fait trèèès longtemps que je n'ai pas continué ma fic. Gomeeen. é.è J'ai été très prise avec mes trois sites ces derniers temps, sans oublier tous les problèmes que je rencontre avec ma connexion Internet… --

Voici enfin la suite. Pardon…

Partie 4 : _Le vrai Aya ?_

Cela faisait un mois jour pour jour qu'Aya était plongé dans un profond coma, combattant sans relâche le poison.

**ΩΩΩ**

- Alors ?

- Ce ne devrait pas tarder je pense… Enfin, s'il y survit.

**ΩΩΩ**

Comme tous les matins depuis ce jour maudit, les Weiss se levaient à 5h30, le temps pour eux de déjeuner, se laver et s'occuper du magasin avant que les premiers clients n'arrivent.

Alors qu'ils vérifiaient que toutes les plantes avaient été bien traitées, les commandes prêtent, il entendirent un bruit suspect provenant du côté habitation du bâtiment. Les Schwartz seraient-ils venus jusqu'ici pour les provoquer ? Cela semblait peu probable, pas en plein jour comme ça.

Des marches grincèrent.

- Ca vient des escaliers… Souffla Ken, la main sur la poignée de la porte qui séparait les deux lieux.

Ils se préparèrent, près a bondirent sur le ou les intrus. Ken fit un signe de décompte à ses coéquipiers et ouvrit la porte pour faire face à …

- A... aya ??

Fujimiya leva vers lui un regard vague, puis observa à la dérobée Yohji et Omi avant de s'écrouler. Ikida le rattrapa de justesse avant que sa tête ne heurte violement les marches.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais debout ?!! Tu veux te tuer ou quoi !?!!

- J'suis pas à l'agonie quand même…

- Baka !!

Avec l'aide de Yohji, ils remontèrent leur chef dans sa chambre et le réinstallèrent sur le lit.

- Et tu t'es déperfusé en plus !!

- Ken, calme toi s'il te plait. Conseilla Omi.

- Pardon mais… Il aurait pu se blesser !

- Je ne suis pas en sucre.

- T'es surtout têtu ! Déclara Yohji.

Cette réplique fit tomber d'un coup la tension qu'ils avaient accumulée durant ce long mois. Omi se jeta sur Aya en l'enserrant de ses bras, et ses deux coéquipiers ne tardèrent pas à en faire autant. Etouffant à moitié Abyssinian, au risque de se faire trucider juste après, ils profitèrent de leur étreinte. Mais ils ne virent pas le sourire que cette embrassade déclencha chez le rouquin.

Puis la journée reprit son cours habituel, les Weiss s'occupant des clients, tandis qu'Aya continuait de se reposer. Cette journée baignée de soleil était merveilleuse pour eux. Un sourire indécrottable était fixé sur leurs lèvres. Même les tâches, autrefois détestées, étaient faite avec entrain et bonne humeur. Aya était enfin hors de danger. Cette pensée, ils n'imaginaient pas la voir se réaliser depuis fort longtemps. Sauf Ken, qui avait voulu y croire, croire à une guérison miraculeuse de l'homme qu'il aimait tant.

Il lui avait crier dessus quand il avait failli tomber mais le choc de le voir debout, en vie…

**ΩΩΩ**

- Alors ?

- Il s'en est sorti.

- Il est fort…

- Mais le meilleur reste à venir.

- Shu ?!

- Oui mamour ?

- Tu nous tiens au courant. Je ne voudrais pour rien au monde louper la suite qui, je pense, sera fort intéressante.

- C'est promis !

**ΩΩΩ**

- Ayaaaaa !! Sors d'ici tout de suite !!! Hurla Ken.

- Pas encore près !

- Mais on est encore deux à passer derrière toi ! Et on ouvre bientôt ! è.é

- Bon bon.

Aya se décida à sortir de la salle de bain, squattée depuis près de deux heures.

- Pff. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de finir ma nouvelle coupe.

- Mais je ne vois rien de changer. Oo

- Toi non, mais les filles oui.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fout ? é.è On va devoir se doucher en quatrième vitesse avec Omi !

- C'est bon pour le cœur. Et puis…

Il lui saisit le menton et approcha son visage du sien.

- Avoues que t'aimes bien quand je me fais beau !

- Mais mais mais… #Oo#

Il le relâcha et parti en riant. Ken du s'appuyer quelques secondes contre le mur, tentant de calmer les battements de son cœur.

Depuis qu'il était rétabli, Aya était…. Méconnaissable.

Son visage était expressif, il riait, faisait la moue quand un plat était raté (surtout quand c'était Ken qui cuisinait), il taquinait tout le monde, faisait des blagues, …Sans oublier le squatte volontaire de la salle de bain juste après Yohji qui y passait à peu près autant de temps, tout ça pour faire enrager les deux autres. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Pourquoi ce brusque changement d'attitude ?

Dans un sens, cela n'était pas pour lui déplaire, bien au contraire. Voir ce qu'il ressentait était un cadeau inestimable pour lui, surtout ses sourires. Ken se sentit fondre à ce simple souvenir. Et puis il était plus proche de ses coéquipiers désormais. Mais, malheureusement, aussi de la clientèle. Et ça, Ken avait du mal à l'encaisser. Beaucoup de mal même. Il n'était plus qu'a lui, qu'aux Weiss et à personne d'autres. Et sans s'en rendre compte il lui faisait mal. « Toi non, mais les filles oui. » Cela voulait-il dire qu'il était attiré par le sexe opposé ? Certes, il n'avait jamais rien fait pour lui faire croire le contraire mais… Il lui était difficile de l'imaginer avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Il le voulait. Pour lui seul. Garder ses sourires, ses gestes tendres… Comme celui qu'il avait fait quelques minutes auparavant. Il se maudit intérieurement de ne pas avoir profiter de la situation et de l'avoir embrasser. Cela aurait arrangé pas mal de chose. Mais il était resté planté là, comme un imbécile. Il s'en serait frappé la tête contre le mur pour la peine. Mais il devait des dépêcher de se préparer, ils ouvraient dans moins d'une heure.

**ΩΩΩ**

Qui aurait pu croire que le nouvel Aya surpassait Yohji dans le cœur des filles et accessoirement clientes ? Personne. Et pourtant c'était le cas. La gente féminine n'arrêtait as de faire appel à lui, de lui demander n'importe quoi pour qu'il leur parle. L'autoproclamé grand séducteur était jaloux. Ce n'était pas vraiment pour le fait que les filles soient autour de lui, non il s'en fichait royalement puisqu'il ne les aimait pas, Omi lui suffisait. Ce qui le rendait jaloux était qu'il en ait plus que lui qui lui gravite autour. C'était vexant. Il avait une réputation à tenir quand même.

Omi, qui avait remarqué son comportement, l'avait calmé en lui montrant que de toute façon, il y avait plus jaloux que lui. Ken fulminait en voyant le troupeau de filles agglutiné autour de SON Aya.

- 'Non mais pour qui elles se prennent ces pimbêches ?!! Elle lui a touché l'épaule !! Elle lui a touché l'épaule !! Je vais la tuer !!!!! èé'

Les deux autres Weiss, hilares devant ce Ken fulminant, près à sauter à la gorge des filles qui osaient approcher, et même pire, toucher ce cher Aya, qui lui s'amusait bien. Il avait beau raconté n'importe quoi, les filles riaient.

Ce petit manège dura deux-trois jours. Omi avait été obligé de faire en sorte qu'Ikida fasse plus de livraison, pour éviter un meurtre.

Mais le pire dans l'histoire, c'était qu'Aya avait bien remarqué la jalousie certaine de son ami. Mais il savait trop s'il était jaloux des filles ou de lui. Il se mit alors en tête de faire une petite expérience pour vérifier. Il pourrait s'amuser un peu comme ça.

C'était un soir comme les autres. Les Weiss, fatigués de leur journée étaient rapidement partis se coucher. Ran, lavé en dernier en raison de son habitude récente à squatter la salle de bain un peu trop longtemps au goût des autres pour les faire enrager, ce qu'il réussissait bien, ne prit pas la peine de s'habiller et alla voir en avec pour tout vêtement un serviette de bain autour de la taille. Il toqua à la porte.

- Oui ?

- Ken ? C'est moi. Je peux entrer deux minutes ?

- Ah ? Euh… Attend !

Sibérian se dépêcha de ranger ses affaires de sport ainsi que ses multiples ballons qui traînaient un peu partout dans sa chambre.

- C'est bon, tu peux entrer !

Il ouvrit alors la porte, un sourire de trois mètres plaqué sur ses lèvres. Ken finissait de tout ranger sous son lit quand il releva les yeux.

- 'Oh Kami-Sama !!' #Oo#

Il en tomba à la renverse, heurtant sa table de nuit avec sa tête.

- Outch ! . 

Aya s'avança, l'air innocent.

- Ca va Kenken ?

Il continua de s'approcher de lui, l'air inquiet. Sibérian lui fit signe de rester là où il était en se relevant.

- C'est bon… Ca va. J'aurais juste une belle bosse.

- Désolé.

- Hum. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Hein ? Ah oui, c'était euh…

En fait, tout ce qu'il voulait, s'était voir sa réaction, mais il n'avait pas penser à trouver une excuse pour venir le voir.

- …

- T'as oublié ?

- Oui. Ca ne devait pas être bien important.

- …

- …

- …

- …

- … Tu peux sortir si tu n'as rien à me dire. Je voudrais bien me coucher. 'Et surtout éviter de te violer sur place ! Sa serviette baille !! Non, pas regarder !!!'

Le rouquin remarque le regard fuyant de son ami, ce qui ne fit qu'élargir son sourire.

- Bon je te laisse. Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit…

Réitérant l'expérience avec Omi et Yohji, on put entendre les cris de gènes à des kilomètres à la ronde. Omi avait atteint un magnifique carmin à sa vue, presque aussi bien que celui de Ken. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il agissait ainsi depuis peu. Mais il aimait ça.

**A suivre.**


End file.
